Desolation
by shadess
Summary: Post New Moon. Dimanakah Edward selama ia pergi dari Forks?


**Summary: **_**'Hidupku tak lagi berarti tanpanya. Aku hidup hanya untuknya. Bila ia tak ada, maka tak ada gunanya jika aku tetap hidup. Lebih baik aku mati daripada hidup abadi tetapi ia sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus terus hidup tanpa cinta dalam hidupku.' **_**Post ****New Moon. Apa yang ada di pikiran Edward saat ia meninggalkan Forks, dan saat ia mendengar berita tentang Bella……. **

**A/N: Setelah nonton New Moon, ada sesuatu yang 'menghantui' pikiran saya, yaitu dimanakah Edward setelah pergi dari Forks? Apa aja yang Edward lakukan selama pergi dari Forks? Karena waktu Edward pergi dari Forks, cuma diceritakan dari point of view nya Bella, dan nggak pernah diceritakan dimanakah Edward sebenarnya berada (tapi kalo pada merhatiin scene yang waktu Edward nelpon ke rumah Bella dan yang ngangkat Jacob (itu loh, yang waktu 'Edward ngeremes' handphonenya), perhatiin deh latarnya, ada patung Kristus yang ada di Brazil…..)**

**Disclaimer: Kalo saya yang punya Twilight, buat apa juga saya nulis fanfic? hehehe.........**

* * *

Desolation

Setelah kejadian pada pesta ulang tahun Bella, Edward mulai meragukan kemampuannya untuk menjaga Bella. Jika hanya dengan mencium darah Bella yang mengalir keluar dari lengannya saja naluri Edward sebagai vampir sudah terpancing, bagaimana jika ia hidup bersama Bella selamanya? Akankah Bella tetap aman? Mungkin Edward masih bisa menahan nafsunya akan darah, tetapi bagaimana dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain? Lihat saja Jasper, ia sangat bernafsu ketika melihat darah Bella, sampai-sampai Carlisle dan Emmet harus memegangnya dengan erat. Edward dan Bella sama-sama tahu jika Jasper tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Bella, Jasper selalu bersikap baik pada Bella, tetapi ia hanya tak bisa menahan nafsunya akan darah manusia. Belum lagi kejadian tahun lalu. Jika saja Edward tidak sampai tepat waktu, ia tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Bella.........

Sudah cukup. Edward merasa ia sudah cukup membahayakan hidup Bella. Ia tak ingin membuat Bella harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya lagi. Ia tak ingin Bella terluka. Semua sudah cukup. Ia harus menjauh dari Bella, demi kebaikan Bella sendiri. Maka rencana keluarganya untuk pindah dari Forks pun ia manfaatkan untuk 'menyelamatkan' Bella. Ia bisa saja mengajak Bella untuk ikut bersamanya dan keluarganya untuk pindah dari Forks. Tetapi seperti apa yang sudah ia katakan, ia sudah cukup membahayakan Bella. Edward tak sampai hati ketika harus mengatakan pada Bella jika ia tidak menginginkan Bella, jika Bella tak cukup baik untuknya. Hati kecil Edward ingin sekali meneriakkan bahwa Edward sangat mencintai Bella, ia sangat menginginkan Bella untuk ikut, dan Bella adalah yang terbaik untuknya, tetapi demi kebaikan Bella sendiri, ia harus menyakiti hati Bella terlebih dahulu. Lebih baik Bella merasakan sakit hati yang mungkin dapat hilang jika ia menemukan seseorang yang lain sebagai pengganti Edward suatu saat nanti, dibandingkan harus membahayakan hidupnya jika ia tetap bersama Edward.

* * *

Edward memilih untuk berpisah dari keluarganya. Ia merasa lebih baik untuk tinggal sendiri. Maka, ia pun pergi ke Brazil dan tinggal disana. Edward jarang sekali keluar dari apartemennya. Hanya pada malam hari untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari, atau sekedar menikmati keindahan Brazil. Atau, terkadang ia pergi ke bar, untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Bella. Tak peduli seberapa jauh ia pergi meninggalkan Bella, pikiran dan hatinya tetap terikat dengan Bella. Tak sedetikpun waktu berjalan tanpa Bella singgah di pikirannya, selalu Bella, hanya Bella. Seringkali beberapa gadis mencoba menarik perhatian Edward ketika ia sedang menghabiskan waktu di bar, tetapi gadis-gadis itu tak pernah berhasil, karena pikiran dan hati Edward hanya terpusat pada Bella. Ia hanya menghubungi keluarganya setiap satu bulan. Ketika saatnya ia menghubungi keluarganya, telepon darinya ternyata diangkat oleh Rosalie

"_Rosalie, bisakah aku bicara dengan Alice?" tanya Edward. Alice memang saudara perempuan terdekatnya. Setiap menghubungi keluarganya, Edward wajib berbicara dengan Alice, atau saudara perempuannya itu akan merajuk karena rindu pada Edward_

_Namun Rosalie tak juga menjawab, Edward mulai merasa curiga_

"_Rosalie, apakah sesuatu telah terjadi pada Alice?" Edward mulai terdengar khawatir_

_Tetap saja Rosalie tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. _

"_Rosalie, bicaralah! Ada apa dengan Alice?!?" tanya Edward mulai tak sabar_

"_Um….Alice…Um," Rosalie berbicara terbata-bata_

"_Ada apa dengan Alice?"_

"_Ia…ia sedang pergi," kata Rosalie_

"_Pergi? Kemana?" Edward bertanya kebingungan_

"_Aku tidak tahu," Rosalie berbohong pada Edward_

"_Rosalie, aku tahu kau berbohong. Kemana Alice pergi?"_

"_Um…dia…dia pergi ke…ke Forks," _

"_Forks? Untuk apa?" tanya Edward, "Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada Bella?"_

_Rosalie kembali terdiam. Ia tak sampai hati untuk memberitahukan saudara laki-lakinya bahwa Alice mendapat penglihatan bahwa Bella bunuh diri._

"_Rosalie! Kenapa Alice pergi ke Forks?!?" tanya Edward mulai tak sabar_

"_Dia….dia mendapat penglihatan jika Bella bunuh diri, dan sekarang dia…." Kata-kata Rosalie terputus, ia benar-benar tak sampai hati harus memberitahukan Edward tentang hal ini_

_Jantung Edward seketika berhenti berdetak. Pikirannya seketika kacau. Ia menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menelepon ke kediaman keluarga Swan untuk memastikan kebenaran dari penglihatan Alice. Namun apa yang dikatakan orang yang mengangkat teleponnya benar-benar mematikan hatinya_

"_Ia tak ada, ia sedang merencanakan sebuah pemakaman,"_

Edward langsung menutup teleponnya, ia kemudian meremas teleponnya. Hidupku tak lagi berarti tanpanya. Aku hidup hanya untuknya. Bila ia tak ada, maka tak ada gunanya jika aku tetap hidup. Lebih baik aku mati daripada hidup abadi tetapi ia sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus terus hidup tanpa cinta dalam hidupku. Dan hanya ada satu hal yang terbersit di pikirannya saat ini. Volturi.

* * *

**End Note: Ayo dong………kasih saya REVIEW…….. Saya tau kok kalian mau banget mencet tombol hijau itu......hehehe..... Tulis aja pendapat kalian di review, saya nggak gigit kok, udah jinak nih........ LOL (peace!) '-'**


End file.
